Voltage regulating devices of that type are known in which the support casing comprises a shell of molded plastics material, in which the supply and output connectors are integrally produced. There is connected to that shell, in a fluid-tight manner, a metal body which operationally acts as a heat dissipater and which is intended to dissipate the heat generated during operation by the control and regulation circuits. At least one programming terminal is provided inside the support casing. For access to the programming terminal in the voltage regulators according to the prior art, it is necessary to open the support casing which then has to be re-closed after the programming or reprogramming of the control and regulation circuits. Those operations are difficult, require time and are sometimes at risk of compromising the sealing of the support casing.